A new, or maybe old, view point
by ceilidh-kay
Summary: O'course it's an OC who's come to the mansion, but this time she's bringing her mom w/her! And she has a reason to talk about fairies.Going to have a lot of Sabertooth someday soon. Rating may as well be M w/Vic and Wolvie in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Chap

Chap. 1

"Well, all my bags are packed." Liadan announced, plopping her hands down on one cardboard box among the multitudes stacked throughout her house. Well, scratch that last; her old house.

"You're ready to go?" quipped her mom poking her head into their old living room. "I'm standing here, outside your door!" they broke into song together, releasing some of the tension and falling into weary giggles atop some boxes labeled "Gray junk".

"Ouch!" Liadan exclaimed. "Oh, screwdriver. Mom we really need a tool box."

"Yeah we do. Maybe we can get one, in New York?" He mother spoke the last word tentatively. "Mom, I know we have to move for your job, and Mr. Xavier and stuff," Liadan let out with a sigh. "But…man it sucks."

On the plane, Liadan fiddled with a deck of cards. It was one thing she could do to calm herself. "Now, now Liadan," Her mother started a reproach but a sly smile broke out onto her caring face. "I was going to tell you not to use your gift in such a public place…but…show me what you can do now,"

So with that Liadan took the top card from her deck and turned it into a silk scarf, then back so only her mother could see. "Na-hice, Baby." Was her mom's reply. "Was that an illusion? Or are you going to show me how to transform cardboard into silk?" "Just an illusion mom, I doubt there ever really is a need to make cardboard silk. I don't think I can truly transform matter, just make you think so." Her mother nodded sagely, she understood how her daughter felt. No, really, she could, as an empathy-even if she was just a level one-feel her emotions. It was one of the reasons that they were going to this school. She wanted her daughter to be in a safe place where she could be comfortable to explore her potential and where she could be a school councilor with out getting fired when people found out why she was so good at helping kids work their way through their problems.

These quite conversations on Liadan's so called 'extra-curricular' education would either leave her with a smile on her face, from the closeness she felt with her mother, or leave her fuming from the sense of alienation she felt from her peers. Her mother saw both emotions warring within her daughter and put out a hand to touch her untamed hair. "There will be more kids for you to become close to at Xavier's. You'll be able to do whatever, learn what you can do, just be yourselves…be truthful." She was trying to sooth her daughter's fears of being so different, of getting caught, or losing her true self. More than almost anything, she knew her daughter wanted to be the best that she could possibly be and she knew that that meant staying true to who she was.

Liadan refused to compromise what she was in order to fit in better. But she still knew the balance well enough to be herself at well selected times and places and to fit in with everyone when she had to.

When the plane touched down on the other side of the country (Liadan's an Oregon girl born and bred), Liadan and her mother were met by a large man dressed in a very nice black suit that looked much too formal for picking up a colleague. But Liadan noticed his oddly shaped eyes when he smiled at them, they were larger and more vivid blue than one would expect on such a man as this formidable gent. And he felt different; it was as if he almost _smelled_ different. _He's clearly some kind of_ _fae_, _like me!_ Liadan thought as her eyes shone an unusual gray violet in happy recognition of a kindred spirit. _I just know it!_ "Hello Gwynne, Liadan." He started with a friendly smile. "Hank!" Liadan's mother gave the stranger a warm hug. "How long has is been? One? Two hundred years?"

"Shhhh, Gwynne, you must be more careful. There could be loonies who believe in fairies here." He admonished with a chuckle, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. But Liadan frowned. Her mother was a warm friendly person, and she obviously knew this man-even if it were two hundred years ago, though _she_ was the one who didn't age, not her late thirties mother who was freaking about new gray hairs- but, she didn't like that her mom was so…open with a man that Liadan had never met. Yes he was 'fae', as Liadan called anyone who seemed to have a strong like to their more primal natures, but Liadan still didn't trust him as far as she could spit, and she was a very poor spit-er.

She and her mother usually kept the 'Hey we're different!' factor down in public and they kept it really down when they were around newer people. She didn't even really talk about their powers with her mutant friends who were in the loop unless it was in private. You just couldn't be too careful these days with all of the mutant haters and KKK out there.

"Oh, please do excuse me Liadan; I know we haven't been properly introduced, though I have met you. Of course you were just a toddler last I visited. And Gwynne I believe it was around fifteen, not a hundred years." He threw a teasing smile her way then turned back to the seventeen year old who didn't look as open as her mother at the moment. "I used to go to school with your mother, I'm Dr. Hank McCoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. McCoy." Liadan replied in her automated stewardess voice. All stream-lined and cold. Yet exceedingly polite with perhaps a hint of an accent. Her eyes were hooded but her pupils dilated slightly looking for some hidden threat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap

Chap. 2

So it took all of the two minutes it took for the trio to find Liadan's jet lagged butt a bottle of milk before she realized that this Dr. McCoy guy really wasn't all that bad. She actually was really starting to like him a lot. Especially the way he spoke! He was a complete gentleman and with exclamations like "Oh my Stars and Garters!" when Liadan laughed about her potential "bra bomb" she was already excited about the made up stories she was creating about her mom and Hank back in school.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Gwynne asked suspiciously as they were getting into a very nice black car(Liadan, in addition to knowing things, making people think things, and not really aging anymore, made mechanical things go a little funny if she wasn't careful. So she really didn't know anything about cars. But she assumed it was a BMW though because it was Ni-Hice!) "Uh!" Liadan jumped a little when her mom broke into her imaginings of a younger couple at this fabled Xavier's place. "Excited?" Liadan's voice broke. "Hm." was her mother's only response.

"I trust you'll find yourselves comfortable here at the mansion, if you need anything I would be more than happy to oblige you wonderful ladies; however anyone here should be able to assist in a pinch. Now if you will walk this way, the Professor wishes to welcome you both to your new home." Hank said with his ever courteous air and led them to a grand wooden door.

Although it looked no different from the other doors they had passed in the mansion, Liadan could feel/smell/sense (sometimes she felt her mutation was more of a hassle than it should be) that it was, indeed incredibly different. For behind that door housed someone amazing.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Exclaimed Hank just before he pulled up his arm to fiddle with his watch. Liadan caught her mother smiling as the good doctor went on. "Now Liadan, do not be alarmed-although I will quite understand if you are, many students are unnerved at first-but I do not normally look as I appear at present." Dr. McCoy seemed to be waited for this to sink in.

"Huh?" Liadan said simply with a raised brow and a creased forehead. "You see, on my timepiece, there is actually a bit of a suppressant. It only works for very short periods of time and only as long as my wristwatch is in contact with my skin. My mutation is a bit like yours Miss, I also have a bit of a healing factor, however, I am what one would normally call a 'Feral Class' mutant." Hank paused for a moment, seemingly waiting for Liadan to process this information as well. "I have some animal-like tendencies, but I wear this suppressor when I do not wish to be recognized in public. You see I am actually quite blue."

"Blue?" Liadan queried, confused yet strangely nonchalant. "Yes my dear blue. Oh! And furry." "Blue and furry?" "Yep blue and furry, that's my Hank!" Gwynne chirped, happy to be home with her friends. She had been away for so long.

With that, Hank turned the knob, and became as he always truly was. The poor man had an anxious look on his face. He knew full well how some could react to his transformation. But Liadan just smiled even if she was a little shocked at first, Hank was becoming he friend. "Blue and furry. I like it!"

Xavier greeted the mother, daughter, and friend warmly when they entered into his office. Liadan immediately felt a sense of good will coming from the man and relaxed slightly. He welcomed Gwynne as a returning friend and student as well as a new member of the staff for the ever growing school before welcoming Liadan. "I certainly hope that you will come to be as happy here as your mother was back in her day." He smiled down from his chair at her. "And I know how uncomfortable it can be to start fresh in the middle of the school year, but don't worry. You will be staying right next door to a girl that came in just yesterday. She goes by Marie, and is about your age, so I am planning on placing you in a similar schedule, hopefully you may grow close. I fear she needs close friends more than most." He seemed to add the last to himself.

AN Well, This is the first little bit. Hopefully the next will introduce everyone's favourite Sabertooth! Any suggestions are welcome, and if you catch any mistakes feel free to point them out. I don't have a beta. Oh yeah disclaimers! Uh, yeah, I don't own x-men. And from the last chapter, I don't own that Leaving on a Jet Plane song either. Sorry if random song references don't get mentioned, it's just the way my brain works!

Oh yeah and word to those who care; I sometimes spell things the English way, and sometimes the American way. I am American, but my grandmother was a teacher for many years, and she's from Newfoundland. So pardon if I write color in one sentence and colour in another. Or grey instead of gray and vice versa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap

Chap. 3

"Hi I'm Rogue. The professor asked me to take you on down with me. I guess you haven't had the 'grand tour' yet." A smiling southern brunette greeted Liadan the next morning in time for breakfast.

"Not yet." Liadan smiled back. Rogue looked friendly but a little uncomfortable. "You're new too though aren't you? The professor mentioned that you just got in like two days ago."

"Yep, that'd be us. Hopefully I don't get lost trying to get to class." Rogue smiled more.

"Us?" Liadan's eyebrows raised a little. Rogue responded with a waved hand as if to denote unimportance but her eyes spoke differently. "Yep, me an' the Wolverine were brought in here Saturday. Oh his real name's Logan." "Oh." Was all Liadan could think to say.

The two ate breakfast together quietly close to the teacher's table so Liadan could talk to Gwynne and introduce Rogue. Then the professor came to them to lead the way to their first class.

"Welcome to Mutant High." A decent looking boy spoke in an undertone. Rogue blushed at the ice rose he placed by her hand, it obviously wasn't the first. But Liadan had other things to do. It wasn't like she was standoffish, she still thought that making friends was a great idea, and she was super happy to be hanging out with kids that were in situations like her. But she just didn't get the idea of high school dating. Everything was so temporary.

During the lesson a large man-though smaller than Hank, who left that morning for some conference thing-came bursting through the doors. He had a wild air about him which wasn't downplayed by his frantically searching eyes.

"Marie!" He said, hoarse. Liadan was shocked to see Rogue jump slightly out of her chair. But when the wild man took a step closer, Liadan arose as well, but with much more purpose. She could tell the man was like Hank and like herself, but of course they were all different, and Liadan couldn't trust her own kind. They were too easily influenced by their instincts, so she put herself slightly between her new friend and the new threat.

"Logan," Rogue started, a bit at a loss, then looking to the front of the class she asked to be excused for a moment.

"Logan?" asked Liadan with a frown, "This is the guy?...I was expecting someone a little more like Summers to be who you come to school with."

"I told you I'd tell you the whole story at lunch." Rogue was blushing. More than before.

Now Logan had the suspicious look instead of Liadan. "Who're you?" he demanded none too kind. "Marie, what's going on? You wanna leave?" He raised an eyebrow impressively. "No, Logan, it's fine." Rogue started while ushering him back toward the door. At the man's piercing glare Liadan started to follow. "This place is pretty cool. This is Liadan sugar, and besides, you wanna go back on the road with me? I haven't done you much good yet…"Rogue was in between a delicate frown and a teasing smile.

"Hm. Liadan? You aren't a feral are ya?" Logan was not making a very kosher first impression. "No, I'm…uh, a…fairy…? But like the old school kind. I don't have wings." Was Liadan's uncouth response that just seemed to give the Wolverine a headache. "Not even gonna try to go there" answered Logan. Just then the Professor came down the hall and pulled Logan and Rogue out to talk with him in his office. Liadan frowned with a smile as she went to sit back down for the rest of the class. She was sure she heard Logan whisper something about 'the damn principle's office' and not being a 'kid anymore'.

"A fairy?" asked the fire kid…John? When Liadan took her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Chap 4

He watched the main entrance/exit of the airport looking for the girl. Boss's orders, otherwise he'd have liked to have been back in his chair, going brain dead in front of the TV. Lensherr hadn't really told him why he wanted this girl so bad, but he had figured it out for himself. That machine drained the bucket head. Bad. And he didn't want to miss it when the world's leaders turned just like them. So now he'd been ordered to sit and watch for the stupid little girl that got into trucks with strange dangerous mutant men. Of course it would have made it sooo much easier if she had just gotten into his truck, but he hadn't thought of tricking the poor girl. Whatever, it hadn't been his fault. It was those stupid x-asses. He didn't see why he had to be on bitch detail. _Ah fuck it._ He thought. _I was on the job and it got botched so I've gotta make it better again. Shee-it!_

But it wasn't that weird poison kid who caught his attention. It was a little blond. Her hair is what he noticed first. It was much darker than his own mane but no where close to the same shade as the poison girl's. No he couldn't name it, that was frail shit. It was more yellow than brown, how's than.

It wasn't curly or straight, but seemed to float and hang about her like it had a mind of it's own and it's mind was intent on doing everything it wanted at once. But her mane didn't look like a crazy woman's. Then he noticed her body.

She was on the shorter side, but was nicely cushy. Yeah, cushy. But not fat, curvy…in a good way. She seemed to walk to her own beat, in that outfit she had to, but the line she walked looked very thin. She looked like she was the only one who could walk it.

He noticed who she was with third. A taller, older woman who had hair that was like the first's but darker, with more red in it, and more single mindedly wavy. Obviously a close relation. And a big guy in a fancy monkey suit. _Ah shit._ He thought with a grim grin when he noticed who the guy was. _It's the real McCoy. _He sank further into the shadows. He was intrigued. What could he say, he was a curious cat, but _why this one? _He wondered as they started to leave the airport. Then her scent hit him. He was sure this scent belonged to her. And it drew him in. He started to follow her before he snapped himself back to his senses.

Eric paid the bills, not this enticing morsel. But he memorized her face before letting his eyes leave her form.

That night he dreamed of something other than his past's ghosts. Her soft scent drifted through his mind and made him feel at the same time peaceful and anxious. Her face hovered under his as her hair fanned out beneath them. When they turned her glossy locks twinned in his mane and he couldn't feel a breath of air between his rough body and her smooth one. The dream was incoherent and lasted for much less than he would have liked. It confused him and he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

When light started to trickle in through the blanket he had roughly hung over his window in hopes of getting just a few more minutes of rest, and Mort came to wake him for the morning meeting, he made a vow to himself. Scrubbing a hand over his face and raking it through his hair he swore he would find her. –No, not the poison girl, _his_ girl-He would get to the bottom of this. He would find _his_ girl, and he didn't think that he was in any mind to let her go when he did.

He didn't like confusing dreams that made his nights fraught with tossing and turning. So hmph.

**AN**

Please leave a little review when you have the time, I would love to find out who wants me to keep posting regularly and where people see this story going in their own imaginings. Any critiques and opinions are welcome, remember I'm writing when I have the time and when the fancy hits me, w/o a definite timeline to anything, just a vague idea of where I want it to go, and a few scenes I want to throw in somewhere. I don't have a beta so if you catch anything I should fix, feel free to send me a message. Much love to everyone who checks this out!

Ceilidh


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 **AN-These next few chaps I just cranked out so they may not be fully edited. Oh and I looked back on the first few chapters and they need a bit of tweaking too. Send me a line if you are confused or something and please review, even if its just a short little thing saying how you felt about the chapter. Much love! Oh! and Liadan is pronounced Lee-AH-dan in case I didnt put that in somewhere before...:)**

Chap 5

It was lunchtime at Xavier's and Liadan had made friends fast. "A fairy?" asked John skeptically over his chili. Rogue was still somewhere with Logan, but the professor was at the staff table talking to Gwynne. Liadan finished her bite of sandwich and took a long swig of milk before replying. "That's what I figured I was before I found out about the whole mutant/X-gene thing." She started but was quickly cut into by Jubilee.

"You mean even though your mom went here you didn't know about mutations? I thought that you were like smart, how does that work?" Liadan knew Jubeswasn't trying to be as loud as she was being and forgave her because she was pretty loud herself.

"I never really thought about it. When I was really young my mom explained race to me like skin colour was no different than eye colour and stuff like that, but we never really had a discussion about mutations so, I just thought mutations were like, all physical stuff like race. When I was a little older I realized that some people have special talents or gifts and I figured that was just that, nothing more to explain. But I felt different. I figured out that I could make people think that they saw things that weren't really true and I found out when I was seven or eight that if I got hurt, this blue sparkly stuff healed up my scratches and stuff faster than my friends."

"Wow! You heal like Mr. Logan?!" Asked a girl who went by Syrin.

"Uh, I don't know." Liadan started to reply. "It turned out really weird though because a couple years ago I started having these really bad growing pains, but I wasn't growing like I should have been. My body stopped growing taller and just kinda started to mature or something. I haven't gained an inch since I was 15. But I've gone from an almost A to an almost C. and my hair grew out and changed colour. And I think that's all tied into the healing thing."

Liadan paused to think of anything else she could haveforgotten to mention. Then it was as if a light bulb popped above her head.

"And sometimes if I'm really concentrating and I'm barefoot, or touching a wall, I can almost see things that've happened in the room in the past, or I can know who's home and where in the house they are…And my instincts are normally pretty spot on, but if you know anything about the nature of fairies and teenagers you can probably figure out how hard it is for me to control my impulses."

"So that's why you told that guy that you're a fairy?"

"Well I do love milk," Liadan joked with a smile, but no one seemed to get it. "You know, people used to put out milk and sweets in order to win the fae's favour?"

Most of the kids looked very 'we'll-take-your-word-for-it'

"Yeah, that's why I call myself a fairy, and Hank and Logan are too…kinda."

Coke almost sprayed out of John's nose and Bobby's mouth as Jubilee fell out of her chair into a tangle of yellow beaded necklaces while the rest of the kids who were listening did similar 'there's-no-way-she-just-said-that' things. "Wh-WHAT?!" More than one student sputtered.

"Oh god," Liadan sighed. "Any mutant that has a very strong primal instinct, I call partly fae. Logan asked if I was feral, and I guess that that's the kind of mutation that he and Hank have, but I'm not really animal-y and I'm not really like, normal human-y either, so that's what I call it." She was frowning a little now at her own explanation. "Don't worry, I'm confused too. I find it's best if you just take it and don't think too much about it."

The new girl's speech changed from explanation to epiphany so fast it made it hard for bobby to follow her at times. But the student body silently agreed-well maybe minus Jubes-that it would be better if they just went with the flow on this one.

**AN**

So this chapter just tries to clear up Liadan's mutation issue. I know it's confusing, but w/e she has a strange mind and that's how she worked it out as a child and that's what she ran with as she grew-or didn't grow-up.

I want to add more Sabertooth, but I'm finding it difficult to write him properly. On paper he comes off too different than how he comes off in my head. Just know that he's really not thaaat bad. Sorta. Oh it's hard to convey speech nuance through typed word, but I'm trying to make my point clear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Chap 6

Liadan put her hand against the cold wood-paneled wall by her pillow that night in bed. She was in a room next to Rogue's but hadn't seen the other girl since the confrontation in class. She wasn't sure if she felt she could trust Logan yet…But his scent, or aura, or whatever it was, had not shown anything but concern for liadan's new friend, and disbelief, Liadan assumed at the school. Hell she wouldn't believe that such a place existed in this world filled with hate if her own mother hadn't attended Xavier's in her youth.

Liadan could feel the old house settling in for the night, it seemed that everyone was asleep, but she could feel some unrest coming from another residential hallway. She didn't want to pry into anyone's life. She only tested the building to make sure everything was calm and safe, it was going to be her new home, and she couldn't sleep if she didn't check to make sure nothing bad happened. But when she felt how disturbed the other occupant was she felt she had to at least check to make sure they wouldn't die.

She calmed herself and opened up to her powers. When she felt her mutation or magic flowing strong she focused on the disturbance. She could sense Logan having a bad dream…and it felt wrong, she almost got up to help the stranger when she felt Rogue get up to go to him. _Good, let someone who knows how he works deal with him. I still can't trust him, I still haven't gotten a good enough sense of him._

………………….

"It was an accident,"

Rogue ran out of the room and the gruff Wolverine lay on the floor, looking very uncharacteristic. Liadan didn't see any physical wounds that she could heal so she went back to bed when her mother told her to.

That was an awkward first night.

…………….

"Have you seen Rogue?" Liadan asked upon bursting into the teacher's lounge. It appeared that the others had been discussing just that. "Rogue seems to have run off for a little bit." Storm spoke as if to a child and it didn't exactly make Liadan very happy. _Then again,_ she mentally reminded herself,_ you kind of are still a child, regardless of how old you feel at the moment._ "But don't worry, the professor will find her in no time.

"The old fashioned way, look." Snapped Logan to Scott. And with a nod to Liadan he stormed out of the mansion.

………………….

"You cannot deny my logic." Declared Liadan like a horseman of the apocalypse. Reverting back to her normal voice she went on. "I doubt Rogue's going to want to talk to an adult if she ran away, and I really doubt she'd talk to a teacher after running from a school. Now unlock the car Summers so we can go get her."

………………..

At the train station Storm went to check the ticket counter while Cyclops and Liadan searched the bustling lobby area.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 **AN- I have chapter eight ready to put up, and chapter nine on the way. Leave a review and they might just show up sooner! X)**

Chap 7

Boss had her. He bet the girl with the poison skin was headed for the first train back up north. Mystique had worked her magic and sent the kid packing. She was in phase two of the plan now, procuring some necessities. Now it was up to Toad, the boss, and himself to bring her in.

…………..

They spread out at the station looking for her. Mags was pretty sure she'd already boarded so he went to collect her off of the train while the two ferals were sent to patrol the lobby. Any sign of anyone from the school, and Mags said to "handle it."

Sabertooth saw the African Weather Witch first. She was describing the targeted girl to the man at the ticket counter. And Victor knew the best way to get what he wanted was to make people afraid. That's why he had built up this whole persona, to precede him into a room so he didn't have to work too hard, or do stupid stuff he didn't have time for.

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off of the ground. It wasn't as if he didn't kill people for satisfaction or for money, but he didn't kill as many people as the general public thought, and he had slowed down quite a bit in the last century or so. Now was the time to instill the fear of the Sabertooth into these X-losers. Hopefully they'd raise all of those ankle-biters at that school of theirs not to bug him and he'd be able to avoid them all in the future. Especially those stupid little females. A few years back there was a feral female there who wanted to be top bitch, so she actually used Xavier's information on Sabertooth to track him down to be her mate. He had to knock that whore around a bit just to get her to realize that NO ONE told him what to do. He would pick his own mate or he wouldn't. He didn't need some stupid skank telling him he was her's just so she could feel powerful by association.

No, hopefully his evil villain persona would scare most of them away. Time to work his magic. "Scream for me." He growled husky with manufactured lust down at her. It wasn't like she was bad looking, but he didn't have time for a one night stand at the moment. He was so focused on the act that he didn't even catch her scent until she was right behind him.

…………..

"Storm!" Liadan cried and almost threw herself into the pair of mature mutants as she dashed to her teacher's aid. "Put her down. Now." Liadan ground out in a much lower voice than she normally used. Victor was so suprised that he dropped the woman while her eyes clouded over. His girl stood just feet from him in an offensive stance. She looked ready to spring on him and claw his eyes out, but she seemed to check herself, and instead just stared at him with fire in her eyes. But there was something else to it; her pupils were much more enlarged than they should have been. They were so big her irises looked almost completely black. But he didn't have time to wonder at it because Mort had knocked off Cyclop's visor and the ceiling was falling in.

_My girl!_He thought as he threw himself over Liadan to shield her from the careening ruble just after she bluntly stated; "Oh shit!" while looking at her imminent doom.

……………….

Liadan squeezed her eyes shut and tensed up. _Aw, eff. I'm dead._ She thought as she was knocked off of her feet. She felt a large weight encase her but was too afraid to open her eyes. Slowly the massive chaos drifted off. As the dust settled, there was an unnatural silence. Then slowly, people's muffled voiced started to pour over the station.

A scent entered her nostrils and she had to open her eyes, when a large hand started to brush the hair from her face. "Are you alright?" The voice asked. And several things clicked at once.

The weight, the hand, the scent, the voice, all of these belonged to a man, not ceiling rubble. And she had almost attacked that very man just moments before. Now she felt sheepish, with a blush she looked away and mumbled " 'm sorry." Looking down on her, he only repeated, though his heart was beating painfully, uncontrollably strong in his chest; "Are you alright?"

"Uhm," Liadan ran a quick inventory and winced at the bumps and bruises she was sure she had. Then with a sharp intake of breath she whispered "My ankle, ah god, I think it's broken or something."

"Hmm." He mused with a big frown. That 'Hmm' wasn't threatening at all, but an ominous rumbling started somewhere in his chest or his throat.

…………….

_She couldn't be hurt, she was _his_. And he wouldn't let anything hurt what was _his!

_If her ankle's broken I'll kill that pansy-ass one eyed bastard! And Mort! He'll find out what it's like for a frog in France! My girl. Make sure she's ok. Then kill those fuckers!_

**AN**

Well this could be weird…Liadan got saved by the guy who seemed to be the enemy. Sabertooth has found the one he seems to have subconsciously label "his" and now he's threatening death and dismemberment over an accident that was obviously the lesser of two evils and probably his fault for tackling her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Chap 8

_She couldn't be hurt, she was _his_. And he wouldn't let anything hurt what was _his!

_If her ankle's broken I'll kill that pansy-ass one eyed bastard! And Mort! He'll find out what it's like for a frog in France! My girl. Make sure she's ok. _Then_ kill those fuckers!_

He could feel himself starting to growl and tried to stop it. He had to focus now. Make sure she was alright. "What's your name?" He couldn't just keep calling her 'his' even the poison girl had a name…Rogue, Mystique said.

"I'm Liadan." She answered. She was searching for his eyes. He didn't seem bad, but she couldn't just forget he'd been strangling her teacher just before he saved her. But he wouldn't look at her. He seemed determined not to look at anything close to her face…which she concluded left some places where he shouldn't be looking.

Regardless of where he _could_ have been looking, he trained his eyes over her from head to toe (although avoiding her eyes) looking for something he could fix. When he could no longer see her because his body was in the way, he pulled himself off of her determinedly.

Their bodies mourned the loss of the other's heat and bulk but Victor had to see what was wrong with _his _girl. Now that he got thinking, he also had to know what she was doing here.

He examined her ankle gently but efficiently and was a little surprised to see blue smoke coming from an almost healed gash on her leg. Well that answered one question. She was a healer. Then again she smelled almost feral to him so he shouldn't be surprised.

"Why are you here?" He asked gruffly, almost as a statement. He tried for nonchalant, like he was just making small talk, but he felt he _really_ needed to know.

"I came to bring a friend back home." Liadan was kind of dazed by everything that had happened. Everything was moving so fast, and now she was laying on the ground of a destroyed train station with an amazingly attractive man, with the most amazing eyes, and glorious hair, and luscious lips, hard body, and….. And she was here for her friend, for Rogue.

"Liadan?!" Shouted Storm, and the call was quickly picked up by Cyclops. "Shit!" Was all she could say. She had almost forgotten all about everything just because some good smelling hottie had her pinned to the ground after saving her life. And he was still examining her! He was still caring for her with gentle caresses that seemed so out of place when she considered the sheathed claws that had just minutes before been on Storm's throat. "What else is it?!" Victor's voice was low, but swimming in concern when he noticed her accelerated breathing.

"Nothing." Liadan took a deep breath. "Are _you_ ok though? I mean, you _are_ on top." The girl was genuinely concerned for him. _For me! Sabertooth! _She_ asked if _I_ was ok!_ _ And of course I'm on top._ He had crawled back over her after checking her ankle to give the rest of Liadan another once over and now she wiggled her hands out from between their bodies.

She innocently ran her hands over his chest, his sides and then all of his back that she could reach without moving; checking him over for injuries but all she found was drying blood and torn clothing. "You aren't hurt?" She asked bringing her hands, sticky with blood to where she could see. "No, I heal too. …I'm Victor." He added on a whim. "Now I think you'd better go get back to your friends and go home, now." He didn't quite suggest as he climbed off of her and on to his feet. He helped her up, then pushed her gently on the small of her back to get her to walk out in front of the fallen reader board that had hid them from view before slinking back into the shadows to meet up with Mort. It seemed Eric already had the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Chap 9

She walked with a limp, picking her way through the ruble to where Ororo was handing Scott his now banged up visor. When they saw her it was like a reunion on a day time TV show. Well, a good reunion, not the kind where the daughter's a stripper with a peg-leg and the mother won't get a job.

Ororo and Scott both ran to her, exclaiming and running their hands down her arms turning her around to look for damage. They didn't seem to notice her wince at her turned ankle. But it was getting better.

……………….

He watched until she was back with the x-geeks. _Shit._ He thought. _ I had really hoped she wasn't with them…at least they seem to be genuinely concerned. They had better take care of my girl right, until I come back for her._ Then he went to find Mort.

It didn't take long to find his amphibian partner. He and the boss were walking into the destroyed lobby with the girl-poison skin covered of course, by a black drop cloth-slung over Mortimer's shoulder. Victor stalked to join them at the door. And low and behold, a sight he wouldn't have seen were he working alone-Sabertooth prided himself on _not_ being seen…usually-a cop barricade.

_Ah great._ He growled his displeasure.

……………..

"…don't worry the professor's in the car with Jean. Now let's hurry up." Storm was treating her like a child again and she _did not_ appreciate it. "What the-Stop dancing it's the fuzz!"

Liadan bust out as she quickly hit the floor with her head covered. "Um… care to explain?" Came Scott with an un-amused look on his face. "Long story." She replied with a half smirk.

They had gone out a side door, and as such could see both their car and the police confrontation that was going on at the front of the building. "Victor…" she whispered frowning. Everything was so confusing, and she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. She almost had forgotten Rogue when the professor took over Sabertooth.

Liadan wasn't really paying attention to what was being said and what was happening in front of the station. She was still mulling over the confusing jumble of things that resulted from what happened in the last few days…mainly the last half hour or so. Everything seemed to get knotted and kinked tenfold since Victor appeared.

But Liadan knew, the second it happened. One minute she could feel Victor's presence just yards away, and the next it was like a huge Plexiglas wall was thrown up before him. She still knew he was there, but his aura was muted almost beyond recognition. That was when she could tell the professor had control of him. The girl inched up to the concrete wall, hoping to gain something off of him.

Placing a bare hand to the wall of the station, she opened herself and focused on the man that so complicated things. She could feel him fighting, struggling for dominance in his own body and mind, but Xavier was too strong.

Liadan felt an unexplainable surge of rage toward her teacher at that moment. How dare he try to control something as marvelous and free as Victor?

How dare he try to tame his wild beauty? ...Why was she so concerned about this man who should be her enemy? Liadan didn't have much time to mull over her newest question because, as Storm was ushering her to the car, Scott was dragging out an unconscious Wolverine.

"Logan!?" She gasped, wanting to run to them, but was restrained by her teacher. "Easy," she spoke with her silky smooth accent, her white hair fluttering in the wind against her smooth cocoa skin. "he'll be fine. The professor has everything under control."

"I knew we shouldn't have let her come." Whispered Scott darkly to Ororo as Liadan was squished in the middle seat next to a lolling-headed Logan.

………..

"Logan!?" He could hear his girl but couldn't turn his head to look at her. _Get out of my head and let me go baldy. _Victor didn't like how concerned his girl sounded about this Logan guy..._ Wait! That smell…Logan! _Now he really didn't like this.

……………

Charles Xavier was stressed more than normal. It wasn't easy housing and taking care of the future of the world. Now poor Rogue. And _now_ poor Liadan. Victor wasn't as bad as most would believe, Xavier knew from experience, but he wasn't exactly the ideal man to be fixated on a student. …Especially one who seemed to have an enlarged amygdala, acting almost completely on impulse.

**AN-Haven't really had a chance to go over this chapter very well but I wanted to get it posted. I might be winding up this story to end at the end of the first movie, and then add one for the second and then…Well anyway, thank you for reading, again if you spot anything that should be fixed or is confusing send me a message. Have fun and review! Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Chap 10

**AN-Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet. I had to cut it off though. I have to save it for more installments. ******** Enjoy and review!!**

Liadan calmed herself enough to the point where she was satisfied with just glaring at the back of the professor's head and refusing to answer anyone politely on the way back to the school. She still couldn't figure it out. She knew that something other than her developing teenaged mind was wrong with her thought process and she had always just assumed it was her mutation and left it at that. But now, the ability to reason rationally without her emotions driving her decisions was something that she really thought would be useful.

She knew she was glowering and pouting, but at the moment, she frankly didn't give a damn. She needed to figure out what she was feeling, but she didn't really want to look at it too closely. Thinking back, she was sure she had made a fool of herself somehow. How could she have been so stupid in front of someone as alluring as that blond giant? Sure he could afford to trim his eyebrows, and sure he could try to not attack her teachers, but…everyone has something that someone else doesn't like. Right?

Logan groaned awake beside her as they pulled off of the exit that would take them to Xavier's. "How are you?" Liadan asked, turning to face him. She had one hand on his arm, and the other hovered over his face, unsure if he would welcome the touch of concern. "I feel like shit." He grunted disgruntled, but then he jerked his arm from under her hand and sprung his claws with a resounding Snikt! "Rogue!" He demanded. "Where is she?"

Thank God, they had just pulled into the drive.

Damn it, it was a long one.

………..

Gwynne knew something was wrong as soon as her daughter entered the room. And she didn't need her powers to tell her that. The look on Liadan's face was pure conflict. And stress…And adrenaline. She bustled over to put her mothering arm around her poor teen. She knew Liadan suffered from more than a teen's usual emotional trauma. "I'm so ugh! right now!" The younger burst forth. "What happened?" Gwynne asked the room over the hair she was smoothing from the hyperventilating girl's head.

………..

Liadan didn't know how she managed to get on that plane. Maybe Logan had something to do with it. They had a little bonding in the war room while the x-men were working out some kinks for the evening's mission. When Storm brought in a spare suit for Logan, she wasn't surprised to see Liadan come through the door in an all black outfit that consisted of flat boots, leggings, a skirt, and a long sleeved shirt. "Ready to rob a bank kid?" Accompanied by a raised eyebrow was Logan's only response.

"I still don't like this Professor." Scott frowned. Liadan figured there had been some brain-side conversation with all of those ready to go. She assumed it was ultimately up to the professor if she went or not. But she was determined. Rogue was her first friend at school, her first mutant friend anywhere, and she wasn't going to let some crazy megalomaniac (she learned that word from Dr. Hank) use her to start a crazy war. Liadan hadn't been in the loop with the whole senator Kelly thing, but now that she was up to speed since the briefing in the war room, her mind was made up.

Gwynne had some problems letting her go, but Liadan reminded her that she couldn't get really hurt. "I'm a wuss, but I'll always bounce back mommy." She assured her before kissing her good-bye.

"I know, but stay behind them anyway, I just want you to comfort poor Rogue on the way home. If any of them come at you, I want you to cast a glamour and get out of there. I love you pumkin."

"I love you too mommy, I wont tell you _not_ to worry, but I'll be fine." She paused and then beamed from the jet's ramp. "Hey, I got an A on my last history test! Highest in the class!!...I Love You Mommy!!"

"I'm not gonna let her outta my sight doc." Logan comforted gruffly to the councilor. "I won't let anything happen to Liadan, she's a good kid."

……….

"I don't like this." Scott whined to Ororo.

"I know she's too young." Storm replied with her stony mask in place.

_I said to leave it be. She is on this mission and you will treat her as a junior member of the team. Logan is also to be treated as a team member. The participation of both of them in this mission is extremely vital._

……….

Liadan's muscles tensed and her pupils dilated as she got off of the blackbird and onto Liberty Island. To think she was living in New York now! Storm's mist seemed to both comfort and unnerve her. She was safe from sight, but what else could be lurking in the fog? She was focusing so much on trying to hear or see anything that could lead her to her friend that she didn't notice the metal detector she walked through until the alarm went off.

Luckily, her expletive was covered by the siren, and Logan took the rap.

"That one wasn't me." He grunted almost as a question to her under his breath as he passed her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and electronics…Heh, you should have seen how hard it was for me to _not _screw up the plane." Liadan was rewarded by Logan's look of concern.

He seemed to really not like the idea of Liadan having to concentrate to not bring the plane down from the sky. "Remind me to bring you back conscious."

………

"Shit, you are so lucky you remembered how we first met Logan, otherwise…" She trailed off as the group made their way up the statue.

"I gotta give you props kid, you did pretty well back there, those guys were strong and you held your own pretty well. But I _have got_ to teach you to throw a decent punch. You can't just rely on luck and emotion to get you through a fight."

……….

"The torch."

……….

The metal bar around Liadan's waist was not comfy. And neither was the one around her chest. Both dug uncomfortably into her through her thin cotton outfit. "That's why you guys wear leather; I thought it was just a fetish." She tried to joke. But the situation just hit the fan so to speak. They were trapped, and Rogue was stuck, and the world's leaders were about to be in a world of crap, just because this ass wouldn't listen.

Then she noticed a giant golden god. "Oh damn." She moaned softly. "Hey Vic." She did the male-head-nod-of-acknowledgment in his direction. He just kept pacing, growling lowly, not to threaten her, but he was obviously not content with the situation.

"Sooo," She asked him kind of depressed, drumming her fingers on the wall." what's this?"

………….

_No _way _they brought my girl here! She does _not_ need to see me on the job, and who knows what they told her about me at the briefing. And what if she gets hurt!? _He knew that Chuck wouldn't say anything _too_ bad, the two had an understanding, but now that he had one of the nutty professor's kids, maybe things had changed.

_Fuck. What do I do? _ He mused with a scowl while pacing.

"That's why you guys wear leather; I thought it was just a fetish."

_She makes jokes? Here? Now? Damn she's something! _ He thought with a bewildered lip twitch that would have been a smile in other circumstances.

Then he could smell her scent change. He couldn't name what she was feeling. She was definitely scared, and of course she was angry, but, there was something unusual. She was…disappointed…in him? A little excited-understandable, maybe dare-he-think-it? happy. And curious maybe. She was a puzzle.

"Hey Vic." Her voice was low again and did not say she was happy to see him. Her eyes were hooded and he could see her pupils couldn't make up their minds. He couldn't process this. Of course she was upset and confused, he was too damn it! _ What do I do? what do I do? whatdoIdo?_ _Fuck._

"Sooo," Her voice broke into his circling musings. "what's this?"

…………..

**AN-Well well well, we reach chapter ten. I don't think there'll be many more chapters after this one. But I do intend to have a follow up. I want this to at least go through the second movie, but I thought it best to break it up. Of course I'd be delighted if you dropped me a review, and suggestions are welcome…Oh crap. Liadan and Gwynne need a last name. Or last names, Gwynne isn't married to Liadan's dad anymore. He didn't really mind Liadan was a mutant, but he didn't want to encourage her to develop her powers. More into her back-story later ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Chap 11

"You shouldn't be here little one." He said lowly over his growl as he stalked towards his target. Liadan knew that she should be more scared but she found his hooded smoldering gaze and his predatory stride as anything but unwanted.

Victor was lost in a cloud of confusion and the only thing he seemed to know was that she was _his._ And he didn't know what that meant.

Liadan was also at sea here, but the thing that she knew was that her body and mind were telling her that this was the most desirable outcome for this situation. Ever since Victor had come along, she felt some things that she'd only ever really imagined (or read about in dirty romances that made her confused). And he was definitely making her feel those things right now. And a little thrill went through her when he called her little one, those two words seemed to hold so much more connotation than one would think.

Victor picked up on her increased heartbeat and now ragged breathing. And the scent that had shifted. It wasn't exactly something that he wasn't used to. Especially when he was more presentable. Women had always competed for him. But her newborn arousal was something he wasn't expecting. However now that he caught a whiff of her scent, his more primal side came out and he demanded more.

"You know Liadan, we should really stop meeting like this. It doesn't look like your little friends are taking real good care of you." His voice was somewhere between a growl and a purr, and it made her gut clench in a delicious sort of way as he drew near enough to fan his breath on her face as he looked down at her. "I want you to ditch 'em."

"Hey bub, back it off!" Wolverine struggled against his bonds trying to fulfill the promise he made to her mother. He had just started to really like the kid when he woke up after Rogue's kidnapping.

But the two ignored him, locked in each other's eyes.

"Well," Liadan's voice didn't seem to be working right to her ears, but to Victor's it was better than Bach and Mindless Self Indulgence put together. "it seems that something's been fishy with _you_ each time we've met. So really I think that you should ditch _your_ friends."

He could see her subconsciously straining against her bonds. Her body longing to reach his, so he granted her wish.

"They're not my friends little one." He whispered down at her, his breath hot on her neck and cheek. His body flush against her's. "Now…" His voice from a normal man would sound seductive and conversational. From him, it drove her crazy. And…he knew it. "what's this?" He echoed her previous question while trailing a sheathed claw down her neck. He hooked her necklace and toyed with it as an excuse to touch her. But with the responses her body was giving off, he didn't need excuses for long.

"Victor…" She breathed, unable to think anymore. Her stomach was beyond cramped and her head was above floating. She couldn't get enough oxygen.

"Liadan." He seemed to be forceful in everything he did, but her primal instincts felt fine with letting him take the lead.

He felt her squirming beneath him and the little panting and mewling moaning noises she was making was driving him nuts. She was his! He grabbed a handful of her thick hair, hard enough for her to notice but not hard enough to hurt her, and pulled her head back. Her eyes were dark and wild, and they shone with the possibility of what could be. He searched her face for anything resembling a no. Anything that would tell him not to do what he so desperately wanted. Upon finding nothing of the sort, he descended upon her before she could blink.

He was a hunter and she was the prize and she knew it full well. His knee was between her legs and they were pressed as close as they could be. She cursed Magneto for the bonds he put on her, longing to cling to her man, but when Victor pulled her closer-or, pulled himself closer-she couldn't form a thought for anything but him. And then he swooped in. His lips pressing on hers. He was trying to control himself but the sounds she was making and the way she was grinding her body against him was too much to be asked to handle. He pressed against her harder, crushing her between himself and the cold metal behind her, and at her gasped moan, gained entrance into her mouth.

THUMP

They broke the kiss, Victor turned his head, and Liadan craned her neck to look around his shoulder, both a little dazed and confused. Wolverine was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Victor growled, Liadan gasped; "Logan!"

Then the fight commenced.

"Are you alright?"

"Liadan!"

Storm and Jean called to her simultaneously. From where they were pinioned all they saw was the big bad Sabertooth attacking a poor little seventeen year old sexually.

"'m fine.' She let out breathlessly, too distracted by the kiss and the fight to focus on them.

_Great stupid ass had to choose now for a fight. I'm gonna kill these bastards. Wait…Liadan probably likes them… Alright just Wolverine. Too bad, he's a good guy to have at yer back. _ Victor couldn't believe his luck. Just when things were looking good, his girl was there waiting for him and he had to fight with an old partner just because his current boss was crazy. It was a good cause, but really this was too much, even for Sabertooth.

……………


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Chap 12

**AN-Look for more action in the next instalment!**

Logan came back into the statue, but Victor was nowhere to be seen. She could see the others and hear them talking, but it was like a dream where everyone was speaking a different language, the words just didn't connect. She was glad that Logan was ok, he was starting to become a friend. But she felt horribly numb.

Where was Victor? He should have been back. He wouldn't leave her now.

She didn't _know_ him, but she knew he would have been back by now to finish what he/she/they had started. She was vaguely aware of Logan helping her down, asking if she was alright but she could only mumble distracted nonsense.

_Poor kid. I don't know who that bastard was, but I'm glad he's gone fer good. She shouldn't have had to go through this. Damn it! I said I'd take care of her! _

"Kid, Liadan, it's alright." Logan tried to break through her fog, speaking as if to a spooked colt. It looked like she was searching for something. _Probably the bastard who_ _tried to take her innocence_. "I'm gonna go get Roguey ok darlin'? I'll be back in a little bit. Scott!" Logan called to the leader, while prying her hands off of his arms gently. She wasn't making any sense.

"Where's Victor?" She finally got out as Logan passed her useless-legged form to Scott. "What?" He asked her, intense, finally switching his attention from Marie to this little girl. "Sabertooth? He's dead." He thought he was being reassuring.

Liadan was numb. In shock. And Logan turned back to the business at hand.

Liadan used her power to search out for the man that had so complicated her life, but she felt nothing. She opened herself up to the power and focused more intently on him than on anything she ever had before but couldn't feel him anywhere. He wasn't touching the statue. Or he wasn't alive. She started to weep.

"Shhhh." Scott tried to sooth the traumatized assault victim. "It's all right. Shh, it's all over now."

But Scott didn't realize that that was precisely why she was upset. Liadan was exhausted physically and emotionally and just shut down. She wasn't unconscious, and Scott had a job to do, so he left her there sobbing silently on the ground, so he could go take care of business.

On the jet ride home, Liadan couldn't think. Logan and Rogue were safe. That's all she knew. That and she didn't know if she would ever see Victor again. She didn't even know who he was. Or, more importantly, who he was _to_ her. _ You're being stupid. _ She thought to herself angrily. _He's just some guy, who jumped you. Who cares if he was drop dead gorgeous? Who cares if he called you little one? That doesn't mean anything. Just because you had a stupid discordant dream that had a guy in it who called you that doesn't mean anything. He's not your destiny so shut up Liadan. He's the enemy for crying out loud!! _

………

The next few days were spent in awkwardness for Liadan. Rogue was pretty funny, acting like a guy and all. Especially a guy like Logan. But she had her own issues just like Liadan. The two spent a lot of time together late at night, not really talking about much, but it was still important. When Logan came to, they wanted to run to him, but figured that he wouldn't appreciate it. So they waited for him to come to them.

Liadan spent her class time ignoring everyone. She just played with her deck of cards, changing the ink around with her glamours. Outside of class, she went from silent and brooding to cheerful and sprightly in seconds. No one was really sure what to make of it. Gwynne was beyond confused (mainly because she had her shields up) and the little talks that Ms. Munroe and Dr. Grey tried to have with her were not helping.

"Jeeze," She heard Summers telling the other teachers one day after classes. "I know that she's been through something really horrible with that bastard, but she's like a pubescent Logan."

_Well,_ she thought to herself while walking to the front door to say goodbye to her roving friend; _they don't know the half of it._ _ At least they won't have to miss him so badly then when he leaves then._

……….

Logan had been gone a little while. Whether it was a week or three Liadan couldn't say, she couldn't keep track under normal circumstances, he had been teaching a little impromptu defense class that she had started to enjoy, but life at the mansion must have been to much for him. But life had moved on. Rogue was no longer hitting on women and was in fact, dating Bobby. And Liadan thought that a new term had started at school.

"Hey sugar-fairy, how're you today?" A brunette teen bounced up to her short friend before Xavier's class started. Rogue had been worried about her one good friend ever since the return from the island. She tried to keep her cheerful and normally it worked but she couldn't help but notice that they had been getting closer when Rogue was more like Logan, and now that she was back to normal, Liadan was drifting away a bit.

"'m fine." Liadan answered breezily. "Professor didn't give us any homework did he? Cause you know I didn't do it if he did."

Rogue was used to Liadan's subject changes by now. In this case it meant that she was in a melancholy brooding mood, and Rogue was almost at her wits end trying to snap her out of it. She knew that something happened between her friend and the one decent person who had kidnapped her-Sabertooth, Magneto had called him- but she didn't know what. Liadan always clamed up when he was mentioned.

"Nope no homework, but I think today we're changing from English, to Mutant Studies and politics. Sounds like it should be fun!"

"Sounds like Government class. I hate Government." Sulked Liadan to herself as Bobby showed up, making Rogue grin and basically ignore her.

It's not like she wanted to be negative. And she knew she was acting like a bratty teenager, but wasn't she entitled to a stereotypical breakdown once in her adolescence?

The thick wooden door to Professor Xavier's class room swung open and the students began to file in. When everyone was settled, Xavier started with his crystal blue gaze sweeping the room. His eyes rested on Liadan for a fraction longer than the rest before he looked away.

"Today's lecture shall be more like a discussion. You need not take notes," He started then turned his gaze to a now slouching John. "but you do need to pay attention. You are graded on participation and understanding in this class.

Now, I'm sure you are all aware, at least in part of the events on Liberty Island. We may have to have Rogue and Liadan clear some things up for us," He gave the girls a friendly smile, "but I am certain that we have all heard enough rumours to start this conversation." _Liadan,_ the professor spoke into her mind, _we will be talking of Victor. Please don't fret._ His paternal smile of sympathy along with his words made her sit up straight and put on her best steel mask of strength.

_If it's necessary for the class._

_Very well. I am sorry if it grieves you dear, but it is important for the class to understand. _

"Now you all know that Eric Lensherr and I built this school together. Today we will try to talk about my old friend and his associates, the closest of which are Mystique, Sabertooth, and Toad, so that we can better understand their aims.

Many years ago when Eric and I were first building this school, a man came to me for help. His name was Victor Creed." Here he paused to look at his newest student. She seemed a bit shaken but she recovered herself quickly so he went on.

"Victor Creed, now known as Sabertooth, had been in a fight with another feral mutant, and sought my help in reorganizing his damaged brain. Now Victor is a class four or five feral mutant like Logan, who has a healing factor to rival Wolverine's. Feral mutants are under normal circumstances, much more influenced by their instincts and emotions than a normal person. I believe that Liadan has dubbed any mutant with a strong pull towards their primal side, as most ferals are, as being Fae." His eyes twinkled at the girl and she smiled. "Would you like to share with the class briefly your understanding of the brains of those you call Fae?" Xavier asked her.

"Um, sure. Soo, for guys like Logan, and…and Victor," She started trying to put into words something she didn't quite understand anyway. "it seems that they are very traditional. I mean we're all kinda primal, so for them it's like they are the Hunters, and the Protectors. They are super macho and sometimes it can get annoying, but I don't know, for me, it's kinda sweet. Um, I'm the only chick, er, female Fae-ish person I know, but I guess as a gender role thing…I'm totally fine with the guy thinking he's in control, but if he were in any sort of danger I definitely would be by his side kicking a-butt." She reddened at her near slip in front of the professor, but went on quickly. "Uhm, for me, I know I'm a teenager so I have problems anyway, but with my mutation added on top of everything, I have really bad impulses, and really bad impulse control. Normally I stop myself before I punch someone in the face or jump them, but it's extremely hard. I don't really get it, but I know our brains work differently and we don't always think things all the way through. As the professor said, we're much more likely to go by our instincts or our feelings than rational thought."

"Thank you Liadan, yes on a basic level you have a very good grasp of the workings of the mind of feral's and other mutants-that we'll call Fae for convenience's sake." The professor took the classes attention back. "Victor's assailant had damaged his brain in several places including the Medulla, the Amygbala, and the Frontal Cortex. The Medulla regulates automatic functions like breathing, things one doesn't have to think about, or for ferals like Victor, his healing factor. His mutation was able to repair his injuries to an almost normal state, but he was unable to heal his brain's injuries.

If you have heard of Phineas Gage, then you will have a grasp of what happened when Victor's brain was scrambled. Phineas Gage was a man who had a piece of metal pierce his skull many years ago. The incident damaged his Frontal lobes, the part of the brain that is related to analytical thought and civilization, and his personality was altered. He became more reliant on his amygdala; the more primal part of the brain associated with fear and anger, and became prone to rages, and other undesirable characteristics. This is much like what took place inside of Victor Creed's mind after his run in with the other feral.

Now make no mistake, Sabertooth is a mercenary. He is a soldier for hire, and will kill for pleasure or money, but he is not as bad as the stories say. However, after his brain became disrupted he became almost completely unable to control his rages and the blood lust that almost all feral mutants are prey to. The stories and urban legends say that Sabertooth is a masochistic killer. A rapist and murderer who kills men, women, and children, indiscriminately. And at this time, that was _almost_ true. But Victor is of course, still a man. He came to me to ask if I could help him to regain more control. While I was working with him he met Eric, who by now was becoming more and more distant from the path we had started to pave for the future.

I am happy to say that Victor and I were able to fully reverse the damage done to his brain. But he had heard the stories about himself and found that they helped make his work easier. So for almost the past forty years, Victor Creed has continued to feed the fodder's fire by acting as everyone's worst nightmares of Sabertooth. But I must honestly tell you that while he can be very dangerous, Victor creed is not as bad as he seems."

Liadan was having just a few troubles processing all of this information. She knew that Victor was the x-men's enemy, but she didn't know that he was a mercenary, or that he was like the boogeyman to some people. She felt like he had been a decently good guy when she was with him. She had felt safe with him. And she _really_ didn't think he had been over forty! But then again, healing factors were interesting things.

"Pardon Professor, I feel I gotta add some experience if we're tryin' to understand this guy." Rogue said with a raised hand and Liadan swiveled to see her. Liadan knew that Rogue probably had a much better idea of who 'this guy' was than she did, after all, Rogue was the one in his presence for so long, not Liadan. And that fact almost pissed Liadan off, but she recovered herself quickly, before she had too many thoughts of murdering her best friend.

"When I was with…them," Rogue started with a slightly contorted face. It was difficult for her to discuss this but everyone was in this class so they could understand the people they might have to go up against someday. "Sabertooth was the only one I would ever consider talking to in a normal situation. And maybe that's just 'cause he reminds me of Logan, but he was the only one who was even remotely nice to me. I mean, Magneto, he would have been _almost_ decent, but he was gonna kill me just 'cause he didn't wanta sacrifice _himself_ for his "cause." Her face took on a distinctly sour cast at the mention of her near death experience. "Toad, I didn't see much of, but he just acted like it was a game, and Mystique…I don't even wanna go into how much I _dislike_ that wench.

Creed was the one who in a gruff sorta obviously male feral/fae-ish way" She smiled at Liadan, "took some sort of care for me. He's the one that threw a blanket at me when he saw I was shivering, and he's the one who asked if I was hungry and tore open an MRE for me 'cause my hands were shaking too bad. Mystique just walked around like the evil queen of the world and laughed at me. Sabertooth didn't look at me much or really say anything, but he looked kinda sad. Like he really didn't want to be there doing that."

Liadan zoned out for the rest of the class and drifted away back to her room afterwards. She could feel Xavier's presence in her mind, as if he was asking her if she needed anything, but he went away when she didn't make a move to open up.

No one knew what to do. Gwynne wouldn't just use her powers, and Liadan refused to talk to her mom about any of it. So the adults eventually left her alone.

She needed time to think, to sort out her thoughts and feelings. It was just hard when the one she wanted to find out the most about would never come back to her. She spent her days crying herself to sleep and ignoring classes until her teachers stopped looking for her.

**AN-Ok so this is the end for now! Thank you for reading, and don't worry because I really do want another part to this. I've already got some of this mapped out. Look in a couple days for it. And look back in a couple weeks because I intend to revamp this one. As always please leave a review and if you have any questions or see anything that needs my attention feel free to message me. Much love!**

**Ceilidh**


End file.
